roawiafandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions
I already signed up; Can I create a new character? You can only have one active character at a time. If you want to create a new character to replace the one you already have, you can, but: *your new character must be in the same faction as your old one. *your old character dies. Feel free to end his story in a MOC. *your personal score points are lost, your new character starts at 0 personal points (faction points are not affected). *you can only switch once every four months. Can my existing character change faction? For now, no. Can my character originally stem from another faction? Your character could have been raised in another faction or travel the lands, but upon signing up you have to choose your current faction and stick with it. Can I give my character a title? Yes, but avoid titles that would single out your character as a person of extreme importance. For example, you can be a Lord, a Duke, or a Knight - but not a Prince, a King, an Emperor and so on. Do I have to finish the Character Introduction Challenge? Yes, the CIC is obligatory - you are not officially a part of LCC and not eligible for points until you have finished the CIC. Do banners have to be specific colours? Yes, your banners should be the exact color(s) listed for each faction. The primary colors have been selected because they are or recently have been available in sets and are inexpensive on BrickLink. (Note: The inclusion of the secondary color is optional). For a list of available colors, see 4495 Flag 4 x 1 Wave . Do banners have to be specific pieces? No. The standard banners use 4495 Flag 4 x 1 Wave , but other flags or brick-built banners are also acceptable as long as they are the correct colors. My honorary title banner is not visible Some people have been having trouble with their honorary title banners not showing up. This is a forum issue: Make sure you have BB code enabled for signatures (User Control Panel -> Profile -> Edit signature -> Uncheck "Disable BB code"), which is separate from enabling BB code for posts (User Control Panel -> Board Preferences -> Edit posting defaults -> Check "Enable BBCode by default"). Can I use a name from fantasy influence? We've seen a few creations where names and descriptions seem to be ripped almost straight out of various fantasy stories, especially the A Song of Ice and Fire series. We're all influenced by various material, which is great, but please put the effort in to at least make up your own character and location names. We don't want LCC to turn into A Skyrim of Ice and Rings. My stupid &$#&@ Faction Overseer/Faction Liaison has my score wrong! What can I do? The best way to resolve any scoring issue is to first compile your list of MOCs and how many points you were supposed to get for each. You can then PM that list to your FO/FL and they'll be happy to look at it and make any corrections, if necessary. I know magic is frowned upon - can I still use it on one of the lawful factions? Use of magic is not welcome in Roawia, but upon reaching the rank of citizen in your faction you could join the Mages Guild and advance your magic career there.